A Change of Pace
by vaniwar
Summary: Ryan Berry was a loser, slushy facials were part of his everyday. Until he decided to join the football and take his back his life
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- So I've never written fan fiction but I read a different gender swap story and it was really good so I thought why not try to write on of my own. Anyways it probably won't be super good but I will be going back and editing it as I go. So please bare with me.

Ryan Berry= Rachel Berry

Brett Pierce= Brittany Pierce

———————————————————————

The halls of Mckinely High were quite just like they always were when Ryan Berry arrived. He arrives at around 6:45 am. Arriving at this times he has just enough time to get to his locker before the Cheerios and football team get out of practice to begin their morning assault of throwing slashes and tossing kids in dumpsters. Ryan was only able to avoid being tossed in the dumpsters now because the summer after 9th grade his growth spurt kicked in and jumped from a small 5'5 to a tall 6ft. The jocks tried to throw him in the dumpster the first day of school but they realized it wasn't as much fun

to throw him in when they had to exert extreme force just to get him off the ground let alone throw him. The slushies never stopped though, in fact the numbers had gone up to make up for the fact that the dumpster tosses stopped. It also didn't help the he was in Glee Club

Making his way to his locker he quickly grabbed his Spanish book and tried to speed off to class was fast as he could.

He was just making his way around the hall when he was stopped by none other by head cheeriness Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, they were as high on the social ladder as you could get, even though they were also Glee Club members, and controlled who throws what slushie at and when. "Morning Loser, thought you could escape this mornings slushy facial?" Quinn spoke to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you got lucky yesterday RuPaul but unluckily for you today one of the freshman cheerios got hurt and we got let out of practice early, now we have some making up to do" Santana smirked at Ryan evilly. Almost as if out of thin air 3 football players appeared each with a slushy in hand. Quinn and Santana took a couple steps back and got behind the football player. "Let him have it boys" Quinn spoke and before he could blink he was covered in ice and food coloring.

Once the Cheerios and football players walked away Ryan made his way back to his locker to retrieve his slushy kit and went to the nearest bathroom. While in the bathroom all he could think about was how sick and tired he was of the slushy facials. He needed things to change, things had to change. He was gonna be the one to change things he had to.Even if meant destroying Santana Lopez, the girl he was in love with.

Walking out of the locker room he ran his hands through his hair and started walking back to class, but something caught his eye while he was walking. It was a poster the read "Mckinely High Varsity Football try outs" looking at the posters he knew this was his chance, the chance to change things for himself, to stop getting slushy facials and too maybe even rule the school and stop the slushy facials once and for all. Before he got ahead of himself he actually had to make the team first.

Deciding to skip class he decided to talk t the only person he knew who would help him in his plan. Brett Pierce he was the football teams Co-Captains along with Finn Hudson only he wasn't a total jackass like Finn. He went to the weight room where Brett goes to skip class as well.

"Hey Brett, I need your help" Ryan greeted him

Brett put down the weights he was using and got up. "Sure man whatever you need, what's up?"

"I wanna try out for the football and I need your help to teach me how to play. Also I don't know what position I would fit so I need your help with that as well" Ryan said some what unsure

Brett was instantly excited. "Really?!? Man that's awesome I've been trying to convince you to join since the growth spurt what changed your mind?"

Ryan looked down sadly "I got 3 slushy facials from Santana this morning and I think maybe if I can prove that I'm man enough she'll stop seeing me as a slushy target and more of potential boyfriend"

Brett looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and grabbed one of his shoulders "Look, if she doesn't see you for the amazing guy you are then she doesn't deserve you but if it's really what you want then I'll help you. Plus I'm all for helping you stop those slushy facials" Slapping Ryan on the back Brett quickly spoke up again.

"Enough of this emotional crap, before you can try out we need to get you some muscle, I know we trained together some this summer but we have a month till try outs but we need to do more weight training"

Laying down on the bench press Ryan quickly got to work to start his training. Things were about to change for good, he could feel it in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

So I know most people don't like time jumps but I feel like it's necessary cause last chapter was more of a like Intro chapter type of thing also the time jump isn't that big just enough to explain why Ryan has started bulking up

———————————————————-

1 month later

Ryan's POV

It's been a month since I asked Brett to help me train to join the football team and I've bulked quite a bit. There's still lots of work to do but it's enough muscle to join the football team.

After a lot of talking and actually doing some work on the football field Brett decided the best position for me was wide receiver. My new height gives me somewhat of an advantage and when you combine my speed and dance training my foot work is amazing. Hopefully coach will agree.

Today is tryout day and I'm extremely nervous. Nobody knows I'm trying out but they're all questioning why I've been hanging out with Brett more often. Kurt and Mercedes we're constantly questioning me but I always brushed them off telling them something about Glee club assignments.

Truth is though I haven't really been focusing on Glee club too much anymore.

Training up for football has been taking up a lot of my time and honestly it's way more fun. Brett and I get along great and it's crazy we've never hung out before now. It's also a lot more challenging, glee club was getting into the same boring routine. We come in on Monday get some mediocre assignment from Mr. Schue, some people participate some people don't and then we repeat the same thing all over again next week.

Football is always changing. Sure we run the same plays but there more variables, you never know how the opposing team is gonna play their defense. You have to adjust to win plus the adrenaline rush is just and amazing feeling.

If I'm being completely honest, I might end up quitting glee if I make the football team. They don't really need me, they have Finn , Puck and Kurt to sing male leads. We also have 13 members so if I quit they can still compete without me.

I'm not 100% sure though because the glee club members are like family and they've helped me through a lot. But who knows maybe the football team can become my new family.

Today's try out day and I'm actually really nervous. I know the guys aren't gonna take me seriously but hopefully once they see me in action. I was making my towards Coach Beiste's office to tell her I was gonna try out.

"Hey Coach Beiste, I wanted to run something by you" I told her unsurely

"What's up kid?" She asked me happily

"I was wondering if I could sign up for foot ball try outs?" I asked her just waiting for the rejection

Instead of getting the expected rejection, Coach Beiste actually looked excited. "Really?!? Of course you can kid, I've been trying to get some more height on this team for awhile now"

"Wait really? You'll let me try out that easy?" I asked

"Well yeah I know you're a good kid and I know that you'll take this game seriously" She told me "Cmon let's go get you fitted with a some gear and a practice jersey." She stood up from her desk and lead me to the equipment room.

Once I got my gear I made my way to the locker to get ready to try out. I was there before any of the other guys so I was able to change and get on the field before them as well.

While I was on the field I started stretching a bit before I decided to jog 2 laps as a warm up.

Eventually the rest of the guys made their way onto the field.

"Who's the new kid?" I heard Dave Karofsky ask his best friend Azimio Adams.

Walking up to them I took off my helmet and greeted them "Hey guys, hope you guys don't mind that I'm trying out"

"Are you kidding me?!? The geek queen is trying out. Now way man we're gonna look like jokes" Azimio exclaimed

"Hey watch it man, just give him a chance he's really good. Trust me I've seen it" Brett told them. I smiled at him in thanks for standing up to them for me.

"Fine. We'll give him a chance but if he sucks we don't care how close you are we will not let him on the team." Dave spoke up angrily

Brett turned to me and nodded in determination. "Lets do this bro"

While we were walking on the field Finn stopped me abruptly "What are you doing here Ryan you're just gonna embarrass yourself man"

I turned to him curtly" You're not the only guy in school that likes football Finn. Why don't you mind your own business" After telling him off I started walking away towards the field.

"I understand you're a loser Ryan but you don't have to stoop so low that you have to try and be me." He called out to me

Stopping in my tracks I turned around and charged at him. Tackling him to the ground, I took advantage of his shock and punched him in the face.

"Things are changing here Finn. I don't know who you think you are but you don't get to call me a loser. Especially not after everyone found out you couldn't keep it up long enough to please your girl friend." I told him darkly

Coach Beiste separated us after that " Hey hey hey break up you two" she looked towards Finn "Go clean up the bloody nose Finn" then turned to me "

"Ryan save the tackling for the field, if you can hit like the other teams might be in for a shock"

Beiste then turned to the rest of the team "Enough standing around ladies lets get to these try outs, I'm gonna tell your positions"

Ryan Berry= Wide Receiver

Dave Karofsky= Center

Azimio Adams= Offensive Line men

Brett Pierce= Running Back

Finn Hudson= Quarter Back

Sam Evans= Quarter Back

We all made lined up for the first play of tryouts. Finn was still at the nurses so Sam stepped up as Quarter back. Sam snapped the ball and the play begun.

I instantly started running my route. I spun around the defensive end and took off. Once I was open I put my hand up in the air signaling I was ready for Sam to pass it to me.

When Sam saw the my hand go up he threw it to me. Once I saw the ball in the air it was like everything was in slow motion. I jumped into the air to catch it and felt some slam into my legs. I caught the ball in the air and instantly fell to the ground. Brushing my self I quickly stood up. I heard all my team mates cheering for me and they all ran up to me. While we all started celebrating Coach Beiste approached us.

"Son if you can play like that all the time I think we might have at a championship season. Welcome to the team" Then she turned to Sam "Kid with an arm like that not promoting you to first string quarter back would just be a pure mistake congratulations"

For once in my high school career I actually feel proud of myself. Like I've actually accomplished something. The only thing I didn't notice were two cheerios watching confused, off in the distance.


End file.
